Everything She Wants
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: -¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora bastardo!—Belarús estaba en shock— ¡déjame ir! ¡Mi hermano vendrá a buscarme! ¡Lo prometió! ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarte maldito idiota! ¡No quiero ir a tu casa! ¡NO VOY A IR! Belarús no necesita de ningún héroe ¿no?
1. SALVADA POR EL HÉROE

_**Mi prmier fic de Hetalia! **__**OMFG! Estoy muy nerviosa... espero les guste, soy nueva así que no sean malvados!**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Es obra de sus respectivos creadores.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everything she wants<strong>_

Otra aburrida reunión de naciones.

Natalia presenciaba sin interés alguno, la discusión entre América e Inglaterra. Siempre lo mismo; el americano alardeando sobre ser héroe y otras idioteces, y el inglés interrumpiéndolo y gritándole una sarta de groserías que quedarían mas con un vago, que con el "perfecto caballero inglés" que decía ser. Quizás Arthur aún no había podido dejar atrás su pasado de sucio pirata, como decía el pervertido de Francia.

Al notar que la discusión daba para rato, ella no pudo hacer más que hundirse más en su asiento, y rogar por que ese par de bastardos terminaran su discusión matinal. ¿Acaso no se aburrían de eso? Con mucho gusto ella podría hacerlos callar a fuerza de lanzarles unos cuantos cuchillos… pero no estaba en condiciones de desatar la 3ra Guerra Mundial… al menos no por ahora...

Observó los rostros de todos los presentes. Cada uno hablando o haciendo cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la reunión. ¿Por qué demonios no se apresuraban en ponerse de acuerdo para que cada uno pudiera regresar a su casa rápidamente? Belarús consideraba a las reuniones de las naciones una autentica pérdida de tiempo. Indudablemente eran solo para que América pudiera alardear su posición de superpotencia mundial, y molestar a su querido hermano Iván.

Belarús observo a su hermano, que estaba sentado al lado de ella, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente también. Iván era tan dulce y tierno… era por eso que quería casarse con él. ¿Era mucho pedir? El era la persona indicada para ella… o al menos eso quería creer. Desde que tenía conciencia habían vivido juntos. El la cuidaba juntamente con Ucrania. Siempre habían estado cerca uno del otro… ella haría todo por él. ¿Acaso eso cambiaria solo por un matrimonio? _No, solo se reforzaría_- pensó-

Luego de unos minutos, por fin Alemania decidió intervenir y poner en orden la reunión. El y Japón eran los únicos cuerdos en esa habitación, excepto por la rara amistad que mantenían con el Italia. Belarús observó la escena con incredulidad: mientras Alemania ponía orden, Italia del norte estaba siendo ahorcado por su hermano el loco de los tomates.

Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y suspirar.

_¿Qué acaso estaba rodeada de idiotas?_- paso su brazo por debajo del de su hermano, en un abrazo bastante cariñoso. Ella no pudo notarlo, pero el rosto de Iván se agrió y perdió todo atisbo de su anterior sonrisa. Belarús era demasiado cariñosa, demasiado.

* * *

><p><span>AMÉRICA *<span>

Alfred la observó llegar a la reunión, acompañando a su hermano, como siempre.

Ella iba firmemente tomada del brazo de éste; su rostro estaba tranquilo, como si estuviera feliz.

-FUCKING BASTARD- murmuró suavemente al ver como Iván intentaba deshacerse de ella con ahínco. ¿Cómo era posible que una preciosidad como Natalia estuviera prendada de ese loco?

Así es, obviando la apariencia dulce e inocente, Iván era un loco. Alfred conocía perfectamente la faceta de psicópata genocida que trataba _–sin éxito alguno-_ de esconder, la Guerra Fría le había enseñado demasiadas cosas sobre él. Natalia iba vestida como siempre con ese vestido largo y no muy favorecedor, pero aun así se veía bella. Su sedoso cabello caía en cascada por sus hombros enmarcando su hermoso rostro, y colándose en su cuello…

_-¿Cómo será su piel al tacto?- ¿tan suave y delicada como se ve?-_ se pregunto a sí mismo sin dejar de observarla con disimulo

Hace un tiempo cayó en la cuenta de que le gustaba. Y mucho. No de la forma en la que le gustaba Vietnam… ella solo había sido una aventura… Belarús era un autentico reto. Algo digno para un héroe. Se veía tan fiera e indomable… pero quizás no lo era del todo. Había algo dentro de Alfred que le decía que ella sufría… y el estaba dispuesto a ayudarla como el héroe que era. Incluso si eso le costaba caro…

* * *

><p><span>AMÉRICA<span> * 

_-Finalmente… hemos resuelto el punto número 45 de la reunión de hoy…- _

_-¡Aun no! ¡Espera americano! ¡Aun tenemos un punto que debatir!-_ Gilbert se puso de pie agitando unos papeles en el aire

_-¿qué haces aquí, hermano?-_ pregunto Alemania con el ceño fruncido

_- oh, cálmate West —_Prusia sonrió—_he venido para exponer mi petición de que Prusia vuelva a ser un país. _

_-¿otra vez con esa estupidez? Ya te hemos dicho Gilbert, que ese no es un punto discutible ¡desaparece!_—Arthur tomo el fajo de hojas que reposaba frente a él y se puso de pie – _yo me retiro, no pienso perder más tiempo aquí._

_- por primera vez en mi larga existencia estoy de acuerdo con el pirata_—Francia también se puso de pie ignorando la mirada envenenada de Arthur—_tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para perder tiempo con ustedes. Au Revoir!_

Todos los presentes siguieron el ejemplo del inglés y del galo, se pusieron de pie y fueron abandonando la sala de reuniones, dejando en un completo shock al pobre de Gilbert.

_-¡no ignoren a mi AWESOME persona!_—gritó— _¡incluso tu lo haces hermano! ¡Demonios, West! ¡Te estoy hablando!_—Gilbert salió en busca de su hermano, dejando en la sala de reuniones solamente a América

Lentamente, tomo en sus manos sus papeles, y se puso de pie cansinamente. Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, a él también le aburrían las reuniones de naciones. Solo que trataba de aparentarlo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, y el comportamiento más irreverente posible. Pero levantar la vista, vio que Belarús estaba en la puerta, hablando con su hermano. Minutos después, siguieron al pasillo. Alfred se levantó y decidió seguirlos, solo para saciar su curiosidad.

Los siguió hasta la salida, pero de ahí, Rusia y Belarús no fueron al estacionamiento como Alfred creía, sino que tomaron otra dirección.

América dudo un poco, entre seguirlos o ir a su coche. Se decidió por la segunda opción, la tarde se estaba tornando muy fría, y la nieve ya comenzaba a caer de nuevo.

* * *

><p><span>BELARÚS*<span>

_-¿seguro que no puedes hermano?-_ pregunto ella con los ojos brillantes

_-si Belarús, estoy seguro. Es un compromiso que no puedo evadir… vendré por ti, solo espérame aquí, ¿da?-_

_- si tu lo dices… entonces te espero… sabes que puedo hacer lo que sea por ti...—_una sonrisa escalofriante se pinto en su rostro

_- eh... Belarús. Ahora me voy… ¡adiós!- _Iván emprendió una carrera a la velocidad de la luz hacia el estacionamiento. Dejando a Natalia cerca de una banca, donde ella tomo asiento.

_-te esperare hermano… -_ la nieve caía a su alrededor—_siempre…_

* * *

><p><span>América *<span>

Alfred se removía entre las mantas. Hacia horas que había llegado a su casa, y luego de un baño, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dormir. Estaba muy cansado.

Pero luego de dormir aproximadamente una o quizás dos horas, despertó con un hambre horrible. Con pereza se levanto de la cama, y fue a buscar alguna hamburguesa a la cocina. Sin embargo, tras hurgar cada rincón de la brillante habitación, cayó en la cuenta que no tenía ni una sola hamburguesa… ni una sola. Contemplo el reloj de la cocina y sopeso la posibilidad de ir a comprar una…

_-creo que debe haber algún McDonald's abierto… ¡iré a comprarme una hamburguesa!-_ con una sonrisa, corrió a su habitación en busca de sus llaves. Vistió su chaqueta, y salió raudamente en dirección al garage.

Se introdujo en su reluciente automóvil, y aceleró en dirección a la carretera. Mientras conducía, miraba a su alrededor. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a la nieve, ésta no dejaba de sorprenderle, tan fría, tan hermosa…

_-Como Natalia…- _pensó y una coqueta sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se dirigía a un McDonald's que quedaba cerca del edificio donde se llevaban a cabo las conferencias, así que tenía que pasar por ahí obligadamente

A través de la ventanilla, pudo reconocer la figura de una joven mujer sentada en una banca, apenas abrigada, y con una expresión seca en el rostro.

Alfred la observo con atención—se parece a Belarús—susurro reduciendo la velocidad y contemplando con más atención— ¡ES BELARÚS!—de golpe detuvo la marcha del automóvil y salió raudamente, en dirección a ella.

* * *

><p>Belarús *<p>

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Iván la había dejado esperando ahí. La noche ya había caído, y alrededor de ella ya empezaba a formarse una fina capa blanca de nieve.

Cualquiera se habría ido, pero Belarús… era Belarús después de todo. Iván le había prometido que regresaría por ella. Quizás solo aun no resolvía sus inconvenientes…

-Si, es solo eso. Aun no ha resuelto sus contratiempos… El vendrá por mí, vendrá por mi—ella murmuraba tratando de creer en su propia mentira.

Suspiro.

Ella amaba a Iván, pero esperarlo allí se estaba tornando cansador. Justo en el momento en el que tenía pensado levantarse y estirar un poco las piernas, un automóvil frenó aparatosamente frente a ella. Al principio, decidió ignorarlo, pero por su las dudas escondió una de sus dagas en la manga del vestido.

Así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio que el ocupante del automóvil era el idiota de América. Este había bajado de su coche y se dirigía hacia ella. De todas las personas posibles… ¿Tenía que haber sido el molesto de América?

_-¡Natalia! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?—_su voz sonaba preocupada, pero Belarús solo lo ignoró.

_-Eso no es asunto tuyo América—_respondió de manera fría e indiferente

_-No estoy jugando Bela, dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Está nevando!_

_-Yo tampoco estoy jugando idiota. No vuelvas a llamarme Bela, para ti soy Belarús. Te dije que no te metieras, esto no es asunto tuyo. Ve a molestar a otra parte._

¿Quién demonios se creía que era ese bastardo? Nada acerca de ella debería importarle en absoluto. _Maldito entrometido_

_-¡Que es lo que está mal contigo!_—espetó Alfred — ¿_acaso tu nivel de locura rebaso los limites? Estas en medio de una nevada, con nada más que ese vestido de terciopelo. ¿Dónde demonios esta el bastardo comunista?_

_- ¡No te atrevas a llamar a mi hermano así de nuevo!_- de un rápido movimiento, Belarús desenvaino la daga que tenía en la muñeca, y llevo el filo peligrosamente cerca del cuello del americano- _el vendrá por mi pronto._

_-¡Oh por favor!—_Alfred esbozo una sonrisa—_me han amenazado con peores cosas que una pequeña daga. Puedo deducir que el bastardo comunista te dejo aquí ¿no? Pues bien, yo soy un héroe, así que te voy a auxiliar. Ven a mi casa, pasa la noche ahí_

¿Que había dicho? ¿Yo, en su casa? ¡Jamás! ¡Primero muerta!

_-Deja de decir idioteces América. No eres un héroe, y no necesito tu ayuda. ¡Jamás iré a tu casa! Mi hermano vendrá pronto… así que vete ahora mismo_—lentamente separo la daga de su cuello, momento que Alfred aprovecho. Valiéndose de un rápido movimiento, logró despojarla de su cuchillo, y tomarla en brazos.

_- Me voy Natalia. Pero tú, tú te vas conmigo—_Alfred comenzó a caminar en dirección al automóvil, ignorando los pataleos y gritos de la bielorrusa

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora bastardo!—_Belarús estaba en shock_— ¡déjame ir! ¡Mi hermano vendrá a buscarme! ¡Lo prometió! ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarte maldito idiota! ¡No quiero ir a tu casa! ¡NO VOY A IR!_

_-Lo siento cariño, pero eso está fuera de discusión_—con habilidad propia del maestro, abrió la puerta del pasajero y deposito a una enojada Belarús en el, para luego tomar asiento en el lado del conductor y mirarla—_ponte el cinturón de seguridad._

_-No quiero. ¡Quiero irme! ¡Suéltame! ¡Esto es secuestro!—_la bielorrusa gritaba fuerte y se removía en el asiento

_-Esta será una larga noche… –_ suspiro Alfred poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>_

_**Si así fue… agradecería un review.**_

_**Se aceptan criticas (constructivas!) y felicitaciones!**_

_**L**_


	2. PLAN EN MARCHA

_**Hetalia no me pertenece. Es de sus respectivos creadores. **_

_**Además, si me perteneciera habría más amor entre Rod y Eli! jaja**_

_**Disculpen si Alfred o Natalia me salen un poco OoC. No es mi intención.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EVERYTHING SHE WANTS<strong>_

_**Plan en marcha**_

_AMÉRICA*_

-¡Belarús cálmate!- intenté hacerla razonar- solo quiero ayudarte…

- ¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡Suéltame ahora o de lo contrario te juro que me lanzo del automóvil!- Belarús seguía retorciéndose en su asiento y gritando. Decidí seguirle el jueguito

- ¡Ja! ¡No vas a hacerlo! Pfff...-

- ¿Eso crees? No me subestimes maldito americano… – su mirada en verdad daba a entender que si lo haría… ¡_piensa Alfred, piensa!_

-¿En verdad vas a hacerlo?

-¿Lo dudas _durny*_?- intentó abrir la puerta. ¡Suerte que le había puesto seguro!… de Natalia podía esperar cualquier cosa, así que por su integridad y la mía, decidí hacerla razonar

-Ok, ok no hagas ninguna tontería_ right_? Te propongo algo. Vamos a la cafetería que queda a unas cuadras de aquí, tomamos una café para que entres en calor y luego si aun quieres irte podrás hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

Natalia me observo en silencio y de forma escalofriante por unos pocos minutos… los cuales parecieron los más largos de mi vida. Pero al final accedió

-De acuerdo americano. Pero ojo- amenazó- si tratas de hacer cualquier cosa, o intentas tocarme de nuevo te juro que cada una de las dagas que llevo conmigo se clavaran en tu cuerpo, y créeme la sensación no será agradable

Trague pesado tratando de no pensar en su amenaza ¡Rayos! Soy un HÉROE, los héroes no les temen a las damiselas por _más raras que estas sean. _Esbocé mi sonrisa marca registrada y presione el acelerador, ahora un poco más tranquilo

-No te preocupes _Bel-Bel_, será solo un café...-

_Al segundo tenía una navaja rozándome peligrosamente el cuello_

_-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?- grité sorprendido- ¿IT'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?- __¿_qué sucedía con ella? Estábamos hablando y después... ZAZ! Sin previo aviso tengo una navaja en el cuello…

_- NINGÚN MALDITO APODO ¿entendiste?- sus ojos destilaban enojo- odio los apodos_

_Asentí con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno. Odiaba tener que admitirlo… pero estaba comenzando a dudar sobre si ayudarla había sido una buena idea_

_BELARÚS *_

-Idiota… - murmuré por lo bajo

¡Era tan entrometido! De todas las personas que pudieron verme aquí esta noche, tenía que ser el más molesto y ególatra de todos…

¿Por qué había aceptado que me llevara al café? ¡Demonios! Me hubiera negado e inmediatamente saltado del automóvil… bueno, quizá no era la mejor opción, pero así no tendría que soportar a América… y todavía estaría esperando a mi hermano.

¡Maldito idiota!- mis manos se encogieron en puños a mis costados- ¿y si por su culpa mi hermano ya había vuelto para buscarme y yo no estaba ahí?

¡Arrrgg! Me daban inmensas ganas de ahorcarlo… o quebrarle lentamente los dedos como lo hacía con Toris…-una sonrisa macabra cruzó mis labios al pensar en eso… - sería tan placentero ver su rostro retorciéndose de dolor… borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre mostraba

Pronto, una idea como una chispa cuzo mi mente. ¿Y si hacia mi sueño realidad? ¿Y si mataba a América?

Después de todo, _brat _lo odiaba. Si yo asesinaba a América, mi hermano seguro estaría muy feliz conmigo, olvidaría su tonta timidez ¡y se casaría conmigo!

Estaba decidido. Haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano. _Brat_ odiaba a América, yo mataba a América. _Brat_ es feliz, yo soy feliz

Con mi visión periférica le eche un vistazo a América que todavía tenía la sonrisa boba en la cara. Un plan comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza.

_AMÉRICA*_

La observe sonreír

Y no pude evitar sorprenderme. ¡Holy shit! Jamás la había visto sonreír. Y para sumarle rareza a la cuestión, su sonrisa no era normal… se veía un poco… ¿psicótica? ¿Acaso estaba tramando algo?

Una sonrisa boba apareció en mi rostro al dame cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo al imaginar cosas ¿Qué podría estar tramando? ¿Asesinarme? Jajaja seguro estaba pensando en cosas de chicas… color rosa y demás.

_¡Oh Alfred! ¡Eres un genio con la mente de las chicas! ¡Magnifico!_

De lejos ya podía observar el letrero del lugar al que nos conducíamos. Y pensar que yo iba por unas hamburguesas… ¿Qué divertido no?

-Dime Bel…- recordé su amenaza- Belarús. ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

Ella pareció sorprenderse. ¿La había pillado desprevenida? Jaja Alfred 1, Belarús 0

-Nada… estaba pensando en algo… que por cierto no te importa- respondió seria como siempre, borrando la sonrisa hermosa- aunque psicótica- que hacia momentos tenía en el rostro

-Quizás si puede interesarme. ¿Te gustaría compartirlo?-

-No. Me parece mejor compartir un golpe. ¿Quieres?-sarcástica-

-Okey, sorry. Creo que amenazarme se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre ¿no sabes que la violencia no es la respuesta?-

-El suicidio tampoco lo es, y con esa insistencia tuya estas forzándome a reconsiderar lo de la daga en tu cuello-

-Auch. Golpe bajo- bromee mientras estacionaba el coche- de acuerdo, capte tu punto. Ahora vamos por el café ¿quieres?

-Hmmph

-¡Genial! – baje del auto y con mi más brillante sonrisa abrí la puerta y le tendí mi mano- ¿nos vamos?

_BELARÚS*_

-Si crees que voy a tomar tu mano estas soñando- conteste con el ceño fruncido

-Oh! No tienes que ser tan arisca baby. Soy un héroe, ¿acaso la gente es arisca con los héroes?

-Déjate de tonterías y vamos por el café, ¿o quieres que me regrese a la banca? Quizás mi hermano ya volvió a buscarme- la brillante sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se apagó al escuchar mis palabras. ¡Ja! Belarús 1, América 0

-Sí, sí como quieras…- respondió de mala gana

Caminamos en silencio por la capa de aguanieve que cubría el estacionamiento. Mis zapatos estaban comenzando a mojarse. Un completo fastidio

¿Acaso este día se había puesto en mi contra?

Solo alcance a suspirar. Si quería seguir con el plan debía hacerle creer a América que todo estaba bien. Eso sería fácil. Alfred era fácil de engañar

El interior del local era cálido. El contraste del aire frio de la calle, y lo cálido del lugar hizo que me estremezca

Por supuesto, América lo vio.

-¿Tienes frío?

-NO

-Temblaste. Toma mi chaqueta, debes tener frio. Póntela, no quiero excusas- sin darme lugar para objetar se quito la chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros. Debo admitir que sentí un alivio. Estaba acostumbrada al frio, pero no al frio sin ningún abrigo…

Por primera vez se le ocurría algo bueno al idiota.

El local estaba casi vacío, pero considerando la hora, era bastante natural. Seguí a América hasta una de las mesas, y tomamos asiento.

Inmediatamente una señorita llego para tomar nuestra orden.

_-Buenas noches. ¿Qué van a ordenar?-_

_-Am… café y tarta de fresa- _respondió América

_-Ok… café y tarta de fresa. ¿Lo mismo para su novia?-_

Ante la pregunta de la muchacha, ambos nos sonrojamos como tomates. ¿Cómo me había llamado la muchacha? ¿Su novia? ¿Acaso parecíamos una pareja?

_-No... No, ella no es mi novia… - _murmuro América notablemente cohibido-

_-Oh… discúlpenme- _la muchacha se sonrió_- es que creí que eran pareja. ¿Va a ordenar lo mismo señorita?_

_-Am… si, si lo mismo- _murmuré totalmente shockeada. Podía haber ordenado gusanos que no me habría dado cuenta.

La chica se retiró, y quedamos nuevamente en silencio. Por primera vez un incomodo silencio.

_-Y…- empezó_

_-¿Y qué?- respondí_

_-Y nada…-_

_-¿Como que "Y nada"?_

_-¡Nada…!_

_-¿Nada?_

_-Nada… _

_-Ok esto es patético. Te estás comportando más raro de lo normal…-termine el tonto juego de palabras que iniciamos_

_-¿Sabes que eres linda cuando sonríes? ¿Por qué no sonríes?_

_-¿Q-que? ¿Porqué sales con eso ahora?- murmure confundida_

_-Am… solo soy sincero-_

_-Tu sinceridad me asusta…-_

_-¿Qué es lo que te asusta? ¿Qué te diga que eres bonita?-_

_-Cambiemos de tema…-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque esto no me gusta-_

_-¿Y por qué no te gusta?-_

_-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?-_

_-Eso depende- sonrió pícaramente_

_-¿Depende de qué?_

_-De cómo quieras verlo tú. ¿Es para ti un interrogatorio?_

_-Es una conversación engorrosa. Eso e- _

_-¿Pero te gusta…?_

_-¿Gustarme qué?_

_-Que te diga cumplidos_

_-Yo…_

Cuando iba a contestar su pregunta. Me di cuenta de que nos habíamos acercado mucho, nuestras narices casi se tocaban…

Por gracia divina la muchachita apareció con nuestros cafés. Agradecí porque haya llegado justo en ese momento…

_¿Qué iba a responder?_

_No lo sabía._

_¿Acaso me gustaba que me dijera cumplidos?_

_¡Claro que no! Pero…_

_Se sentía tan… ¿bien? Brat nunca me decía cumplidos…_

_¿Por qué estoy pensando tonterías? ¿Por qué me hacia esas preguntas? ¿Quería confundirme? Estúpido americano… ahora más que nunca quería matarlo…_

_Oh! El plan que había trazado en el automóvil vino a mi mente. Si lograba entrar a su casa y… Matarlo… dos pájaros de un tiro. Esa era mi divina solución._

Agache la cabeza y le di un sorbo a mi café. Estaba caliente. Demasiado. De un movimiento brusco, deje caer la taza, y todo el contenido fue a parar a la mesa… salpicando y manchando por completo mi vestido.

-¿Que mier…?- escuché a Alfred maldecir mientras ambos nos levantábamos.

-Estaba muy caliente… yo…no quise hacerlo-intente sonar inocente- oh! He manchado mi vestido… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Alfred me observó con una mueca en el rostro. Se caló los anteojos y suspiró

-No puedo dejar que te vayas así Belarús. Así que yo, el héroe te llevaré a mi casa para que te cambies.

_Sonreí mentalmente. El plan estaba en marcha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wii!<strong>_

_**¡Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado!**_

_**¿Creen que el plan funcionara?**_

_**¡Espero reviews!**_


	3. CICATRICES DE GUERRA

_**Hetalia no me pertenece. Es de sus respectivos creadores.**_

_**Disculpen si Alfred y Natalia me salen OOC no es mi intención.**_

__"Princess of my dreams/Emotionless and cold as ice/All of the things I like/the way you look/the way you move/the sounds you making…"__

* * *

><p><strong>Everything She Wants<strong>

**Cap. 3- Cicatrices**

-No, esto es realmente innecesario América. Iré a esperar a brat, él llegara pronto y nos iremos a casa-

-Sí que eres cabeza dura eh! No, ya está dicho. Yo, el magnífico HERO te llevare a mi casa, _and no more excuses ok?_

-¡Tú no eres nadie para ponerme órdenes cerdo americano!-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué dijimos sobre las ofensas? Creí que habíamos avanzado algo… ¡Belarús! Soy tu salvador, deberías comportarte mejor-

-Silencio… ¡me regreso a esperar a Iván ahora!- me dirigí a la salida, estaba dispuesta a volver a la banca, no soportaba un minuto más a su lado

¡Pero no contaba con que el muy idiota me cargaría a en brazos! Otra vez tenía su característica _"sonrisa del millón de dólares"_ grabada en el rostro. ¿Acaso no se le endurecía la boca?

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame he dicho! ¡Te dije que no quería que me toques!-

-Y yo no quería hacerlo, pero tú me obligas Belarús… Es por tu bien. Además no te preocupes, estás con el HERO, nada te sucederá-

-¡Cállate y suéltame en este instante! ¡No soy una niña chiquita ni frágil...!-

-Te suelto si prometes que te quedaras tranquila e irás al auto sin protestar-

-¡Ni en sueños!- volví a patearlo, pero parecía como si ni siquiera sintiera mis patadas.

-De acuerdo, tú lo pediste no te soltare...- siguió avanzando por el estacionamiento conmigo en brazos. Me sentía tan tonta ¿Cómo me pudo ganar este americano?

-Bueno… prometo que me calmaré. Ahora suéltame bast… América-

-¡Eso está mejor! Hahahahaha ¿ves que es fácil ser una buena niña? – volvió a sonreír mientras me dejaba en el suelo y se calaba los lentes

-¡No tientes a tu suerte América!- proteste mientras me abría la puerta del pasajero

-Y tú tampoco, ¡ponte el cinturón! Hahaha- contestó riendo de forma molesta para mí

El interior del automóvil era bonito y cálido… pero me gustaba más el de mi _brat_. Todo lo referente a _brat_ tenía algo que me gustaba, porque Iván tenía un excelente gusto para muchas cosas. Un detalle más en la lista de perfección de mi hermano.

Pasamos cerca de la banca donde había estado sentada hacía tiempo, y no pude evitar suspirar, escudriñe la oscuridad en busca de la silueta de Iván, pero no halle absolutamente nada.

¿Dónde estaba mi brat? No creo que él se haya olvidado de mí, es más, el jamás haría eso porque él me ama. Si, tan solo estaba ocupado y todavía no podía venir, mi hermano es tan perfecto…

-¡Hey! Belarús- América volvió a romper l silencio- ¿no tienes frío?

-No América, estoy acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas-

-Am… pero me pareció verte tiritar. ¡Tengo una idea! Si quieres puedo abrazarte para que entres en calor…

-¡Atrévete a tocarme y te corto el cuello!- lleve mi mano hacia mi tobillo donde traía una navaja

-Wait! Wait! Era solo una broma- me miró nerviosamente- era para romper el hielo no debes ser tan fría… hasta pareces…

-¿Hielo?- lo interrumpí- lo siento América pero yo soy así, y no pienso cambiar-

-Lo sé pero…

-¿Pero qué…?-

_-Nothing…_ olvídalo, mejor me apresuro en llegar a casa porque ya está nevando de nuevo

-Hmmph-

Caímos en un silencio de nuevo. En un sentido hasta era raro, porque hacia unos minutos América tenia exceso de hiperactividad, siempre dispuesto a hablar… y ahora estaba callado y tranquilo; una pequeña línea atravesaba su entrecejo ¿le sucedía algo? ¿Quizás estaba…?

_¡Espera un momento! ¿Yo me estaba preocupando de él? Debería estar feliz porque al fin se había callado y parecía estar triste; pero ahí donde debía estar la sádica satisfacción solo había una fuerte curiosidad._

Estar lejos de Iván me estaba haciendo daño. Lo extrañaba demasiado

* * *

><p>AMÉRICA *<p>

Ok, oficialmente estaba nervioso.

Pise el acelerador para llegar rápido a casa, aunque para ser sincero no tenía idea de que iba a suceder

Shit! Solamente iba por una hamburguesa y regresaba con una hermosa psicópata… y lo más importante ¡SIN MI HAMBURGUESA!

Por un lado estaba feliz porque quizás lograría avanzar un poco con ella, después de todo ya me hablaba cuando le preguntaba algo _¿eso es un progreso no?,_ pero por otro lado el HERO en mi interior quería matar a el bastardo comunista ¿Cómo podía dejar a Belarús ahí? ¡Es su hermana!

Si, ella podía llegar a ser muy insistente y dar un poco de miedo… bueno, BASTANTE miedo pero aun así era una mujer y no podía andar sola por las calles en medio de la noche. ¿Y si se le aparecía un violador? O algo peor… ¡UN FANTASMA O UN ZOMBIE! Grrr… ¡qué miedo! En resumen, Natalia tuvo suerte de que yo, el HERO la rescató. _¡Oh Alfred, eres genial!_ Sí, soy tan genial… y necesito una hamburguesa… ¿y si le pregunto?

No... Quizás se enfade y comience de nuevo con lo de lanzarse del automóvil o amenazarme con cuchillos si, mejor no lo pregunto nada. _¡Oh Alfred, eres tan listo!_

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?- la escuche preguntar

-Humm… no, unas esquinas más y estaremos ahí.

-Hmmph- y allí murió toda la posible conversación.

Pronto llegamos a casa y detuve el automóvil. Bajé para ayudarla, pero ella ya había descendido

* * *

><p>BELARÚS *<p>

Antes de que se le ocurra acercarse demasiado, baje del auto yo misma y me dirigí a la casa. Quería comenzar el plan ya.

Le eché una mirada disimulada y lo vi palpando sus bolsillos con el ceño fruncido.

_¿¡Y ahora qué!_

-¿Que sucede buscas algo?-

-Yes… -sonrió y palpo la parte trasera de su cabeza- no encuentro mis llaves…

-¿Qué? ¡Tonto! ¿Las perdiste?-

-Eso creo… - ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisita exasperante-

-¡Búscalas!

-¡Ya lo hice! Creo… creo que las deje dentro de mi cuarto-

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunté aunque este no era exactamente mi problema…

_-¡Don't worry!_ Yo, el HERO tengo una solución. ¡Hahahahaha subiremos por el balcón!

-QUÉ- estaba en shock- ¿Esta es tu magnífica solución? Todas las dudas que tenia sobre tu locura se han disipado…

-¡Yes! Es genial ¿verdad? Solo a un HERO como yo se le puede ocurrir…

-¿¡HERO! Querrás decir idiota. Yo no voy a trepar tu casa… -

-¿Acaso eres gallina? Jamás lo pensé de ti Belarús… pero bueno, si tienes miedo puedes quedarte aquí abajo…-

-¿Me llamaste gallina?- ¡este era el colmo! Ahora me ofendía…- No tengo miedo, dime como lo hago y puedes estar seguro que lo hare bastardo-

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que paso con los insultos! Ignorare eso Belarús, aunque hieres mi corazón de HERO…

-Raro...-murmuré

-Ok. Ven por aquí hay unas salientes; las trepamos y llegaremos al balcón, _Quick an easy. Any questions?_

-Hmmph ninguna- comencé a escalar la saliente de la casa, pero los tacones que traía no hacían fácil la tarea

-¡Oye! Be… Belarús…- llamó

-¿¡Y ahora qué demonios quieres!-

-¿Am… no te parecerá mejor que yo vaya primero? I mean, yo soy el HERO y tu traes una falda… yo-no-soy-un-pervertido-como-Francia- murmuró rápidamente y yo me detuve. ¡Mierda! Olvide mi vestido... Alfred estaba sonrojado y yo también. Lentamente baje de nuevo

-Ok... ve tu primero- respondí ocultando mi sonrojo con mi cabello

-Yes… amárrate bien mi chaqueta Belarús, que no quiero que se caiga _you understand?_

-Sí, sí de acuerdo…

América comenzó el ascenso rápidamente. Con agilidad esquivo las ramas de un árbol que estaba cerca y gano el balcón. Parecía bastante fácil.

_-¡Come on Belarús_! Es seguro, aunque puedo bajar y traerte en brazos si quieres… _you know_ solo pídemelo- su voz sonaba divertida y tenía su sonrisita molesta en los labios. ¡Soberbio!

-¡Silencio tonto! ¡Puedo hacerlo sola!

Comencé a subir la saliente sin problemas. Era bastante fácil en realidad; pero no pude esquivar las ramas que pasaron cerca de mi cuello raspándolo un poco, y cuando iba a alcanzar el balcón uno de mis pies resbaló haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Estuve a punto de caer, a no ser por dos manos que me sostuvieron y ayudaron a subir_. América me había salvado_

Cuando logre alcanzar el balcón vi sus ojos azules bastante exaltados, parecía preocupado en verdad y su voz nerviosa. Me deposito en el suelo y me examino con la vista

-Belarús... ¡estás bien! ¿No te hiciste daño verdad?

-No no me hice daño... no me paso nada-

-¡Estas sangrando!- exclamo tocando mi cuello

-¿¡Que! Oh... ¿mi cuello? Sí, me rasguñe con una rama… no te preocupes las he pasado perores-

-Deja de decir tonterías. Te sangra el cuello se te puede infectar; ven te voy a curar

-Oh! No es necesario… mejor déjame...-

_-¡No excuses!_ ¡Ven al baño…!- me tomo de la mano y me arrastro prácticamente hasta su habitación, que era la contigua al balcón. El cuarto era bastante sencillo. Piso de madera, paredes y cortinas azules, la cama desordenada, posters y otros afiches en las paredes y una gran bandera estadounidense en el techo. El típico cuarto de un adolescente despreocupado y nacionalista

_-Sorry..._ mi habitación está hecha un asco... pero es que ser un HERO es un trabajo de tiempo completo y no puedo arreglar mi desastre- se disculpo mientras me empujaba al baño con una mano y en la otra sostenía una pila de ropa _¿de dónde la había sacado? Y lo que es más importante… ¿en qué momento? ¿Acaso se teletransportaba?-_

-América... ¿qué es todo eso?- pregunté

-Oh... tu vestido está manchado de café y sangre… así que cámbiate y ponte esta ropa- me la dio- está un poco grande porque obviamente es mía, pero quizás te sirva hasta que tu vestido este limpio-

-No es necesario… pero… yo…-

-No necesitas agradecer Belarús. Solo cámbiate y llámame cuando estés lista. Voy por el botiquín.

Después de que se fue, por unos segundos me quede mirando el vacio. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué tenía que tratarme como si yo no le diera miedo? Vamos, ese era mi mecanismo de defensa_… si todos te temen, nadie se te acerca y si nadie se te acerca nadie te lastima._

Lentamente comencé a desabrochar mi delantal y mi vestido. Me los quite dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo solo cubierto por mi ropa interior. Me observe en el espejo del lavabo, mi cuerpo tenia cicatrices; producidas por las guerras en las que me había involucrado por mi cuenta, o por acompañar a brat. Cicatrices de guerra que me habían hecho poco a poco más fuerte. Yo soy exactamente como mis cuchillos, afilada y letal, pero por alguna razón a América no le doy miedo… ¿estaba perdiendo mi toque? Eso era imposible… porque entonces me convertiría en una mujer débil… brat no quiere a una mujer débil a su lado.

Las prendas que me trajo consistían en una camiseta y un par de pantalones de pijama. Me quedaban absurdamente grandes pero por lo menos no se me caían. Cuando abrí la puerta del baño, para avisarle que ya estaba lista, me lo encontré sentado en la cama y tenía un pequeño botiquín en las manos

-¡Ah! ¡Ya estas lista Belarús! Traje el botiquín para ayudarte…

-No-no te molestes... yo puedo hacerlo sola…

-Shut up. Fue mi culpa que casi cayeras y te lastimaras así que es mi deber como HERO y anfitrión curarte. Deja de quejarte y siéntate- se arrodillo frente a mí y embebió un pedazo de algodón en alcohol- levanta el cuello y avísame si te arde ok?- pude sentir la fría mota de algodón entra en contacto con mi piel herida. Ardía bastante pero ninguna palabra saldría de mi boca; ignore el ardor y me concentre en su rostro.

Se veía bastante serio y concentrado. Sus ojos azules, a través de sus lentes observaban el trabajo atentamente. Nunca lo había visto con esa expresión, pues para mí siempre había sido el idiota que molestaba a mi brat, incapaz de estar callado y concentrado durante una maldita y aburrida reunión. Esa faceta seria de él era completamente desconocida para mí, se veía… Hasta se veía bastante atractivo. _Pero no tanto como mi brat… América no se parecía a mi brat… no era mi amado brat. Era diferente... completamente opuesto_

Pero yo amo a brat y no debo pensar que nadie es atractivo además de él... Porque eso sería engañar a Iván… _y yo lo amo y nos casaremos pronto_

Por fin termino la limpieza y me puso una bandita- Es solo una raspadura superficial, no creo que deje cicatriz- sonrió- ¿te dolió?

-No…-

-¿Enserio? ¿No te ardió?

-No, y si así fuera igualmente no lo habría demostrado. Sentir dolor es de débiles y yo no soy débil-

-A veces es bueno demostrarlo; nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no sentir dolor, y eso no es debilidad-

-¿Ah? ¿Y si no es debilidad, entonces qué es?- respondí

-Es humanidad, Belarús. Somos humanos-

-No somos simplemente humanos, somos naciones. Y no nos está permitido ser débiles, eso deberías saberlo. Yo estoy convencida de que es debilidad, y yo no soy una niñita débil. Nadie querría casarse con una mujer débil y cobarde-

-Ah… ahora lo entiendo todo. ¿Esto se trata del bastardo comunista verdad? ¡Reacciona! No puedes vivir una vida girando alrededor suyo...

-Eso no debería importarte. No es tu problema

-¡Si es mi problema! No puedes ser tan ciega y no ver esto… él es tu hermano y para colmo te ignora completamente…

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte más! El no me rechaza… solamente es tímido para aceptar mi amor. El me ama. Estoy segura de eso… -

-¿Te ama? ¡Si te amase de verdad, no te dejaría sola en esa banca en el frío y hasta semejantes horas de la noche! ¡NO TE AMA! Dime, ¿qué cosa puede tenerlo tan ocupado como para no llamarte y no venir por ti? De seguro se tomo el primer avión a su casa o debe estar _"ocupado"_ con Yao en algún lugar…

-¿¡Que es lo que estas insinuando! El no es...-me interrumpió

-Nada, no es absolutamente nada. ¿Sabes? Velo como a ti te parezca. Quizás haya alguien a quien le importes y no ponga tontos estereotipos de conducta, pero a causa de tu obsesión no lo notas-

-¿Y quién se supone que es esa persona? ¿Lituania? ¡Bah! No me hagas reír…- desafié

-¡No me estoy refiriendo a Lituania! ¡Damn! Me refiero a mí mismo. Pero ya no importa, es evidente que no te interesa, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo- se caló los lentes y se puso de pie, yendo hacia la salida- quédate en mi habitación, hay mas almohadas en el armario. Mejor no intentes irte antes de que amanezca. New York puede ser bastante peligrosa, créeme. Adiós- salió de la habitación dando un portazo, yo estaba en shock…

_¿Qué yo qué a él? Esto definitivamente no podía estar pasándome a mí…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok, he aqui el 3r cap.!<strong>_

_**gracias a todas por sus maravillosos reviews, me ponen muy feliz!**_

_**Perdonen por no responderles, es que los estudios me dejan corta de tiempo**_

_**¿que les parecio?**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. REVELACIONES

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Wiii! Si, volví con uno de mis mejores capítulos de este loco fic.**_

_**N/A: escribí este fic, escuchando canciones como: **__**Showing the Seeds of Love (Tears for Fears)**__** y una colección de valses de Johann Strauss (Sangre Vienesa, Valses Vieneses, Dulces Vieneses, Cuentos de los Bosques Vieneses *amo este en especial*, El vals del Emperador, Vals del Ensueño… etc.) me parece que para amenizar la lectura pueden escuchar algunos de esos temas. Están realmente buenos.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos creadores**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Everything She Wants**_

**_._**

_Showing the seeds of love/everything is possible_

_AMÉRICA *_

Alfred estaba realmente furioso, abandonó la habitación dando un portazo. No sabía en qué dirección disparar así que bajo las escaleras casi de un salto y fue directo a la cocina.

Al llegar allí de repente sentía la boca seca. Con la mirada busco un vaso y lo puso bajo el grifo para llenarlo de agua.

Se bebió toda el agua como si se tratase de un sobreviviente del desierto, el cual no había probado agua en un largo tiempo, como si buscara en ese líquido transparente claridad para sus ideas.

_¿Qué demonios había hecho? _Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se tomo con violencia el pelo _¿por qué lo hizo?_ En su interior tenia las ideas confundidas, siguió contemplando el vaso que tenía en la mano, como si en el hallase la respuesta a sus acciones.

_¿Por qué?_ Él no daba crédito a lo que había hecho. Le había confesado su amor a Natalia de la forma menos indicada, y poco le faltó para gritarle todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta sobre su hermano el comunista. Alfred sostenía el vaso con tanto ímpetu, que este acabó cediendo ante la fuerza que le imprimió, y los vidrios terminaron cortándole la mano.

"_¡Shit! ¡Great Alfred! ¡Solo a ti te pasa esto…!"_ La sangre roja brillante que corría de su mano manchó el lavabo y el brillante piso de la cocina.

Alfred se quito la camisa que llevaba y envolvió la mano sangrante con ella, antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes. Al pasar frente a la puerta de la que era su habitación, lucho contra el sentimiento de tocar y ver como estaba ella.

"_Es una pérdida de tiempo, Alfred" _se dijo a sí mismo_ "ella no quiere saber nada de ti. Acéptalo" _

Apesadumbrado, con el rostro y el ánimo por los suelos llegó a su cuarto, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Fue al baño y examinó la herida de su mano mientras abría el grifo. Eran cortes bastante profundos, pero para una nación como lo era él, no representaban mayor gravedad. Ya tenía muchas cicatrices, producto de las guerras en las que se había involucrado, y las heridas eran algo que él ya sabía que podía tolerar, una simple cortada no podría contra el héroe… nadie puede contra el héroe.

_¿Los héroes siempre ganan no? Los héroes siempre derrotan a los villanos y se quedan con la chica… ¿acaso el no era un héroe? _

"_¿¡Acaso no soy un héroe!"_ Finas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero no eran producto del dolor, o al menos, no de un dolor físico, producido por la cortadura. No, al Alfred Jones le dolía el corazón. No podía creer que tantas cosas habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo, se había acercado a ella, la había salvado, podía tener una oportunidad… y termino arruinándolo todo.

Las lágrimas caían con furia por sus mejillas, y los jadeos no tardaron en abandonar su garganta.

_¿Why?_ El la amaba, Alfred realmente la amaba, pero Natalia no le correspondía. _¿Acaso no era bueno?_ Alfred miró su reflejo en el espejo, tenía el rostro demacrado, y los ojos rojos por el llanto. Su reflejo le disgustó.

"_¿Acaso no soy bueno? ¿Acaso no soy un héroe? ¡Los héroes no lloran! ¡Yo no lloro!"_ Alfred golpeó su reflejo, rompiendo el vidrio en pedazos, y causándose una nueva herida en la mano.

La sangre brotaba, y salpicaba todo, manchando a su alrededor de sangre, de tristeza. Torpemente Alfred tomó una gasa y envolvió su mano con ella, sin el menor cuidado. Lentamente la blanca superficie se volvió a teñir de rojo, pero a Alfred poco parecía importarle. Estaba sumido en un espiral, del cual aun no podía salir.

Todos piensan que Alfred es un idiota con un ego muy desarrollado y un delirio narcisista, pero pocos, realmente pocos conocen la faceta tierna de América. Esa faceta donde es un chico cohibido ante la grandeza del mundo a su alrededor, un chico que desea crecer y ser tan fuerte como para que el mundo voltee a verlo, que desea con su corazón ser un héroe de verdad.

"_Quizás al fin y al cabo no sea un héroe…"_ murmura sentado en su cama, mientras lagrimas que aun corren por sus mejillas manchan sus jeans y el piso _"quizás esto fue una locura, y nunca debí enamorarme de ella…" "los héroes luchan contra el mal… y se quedan con la chica, pero… ¿y si la chica ama al villano? No hay nada que yo pueda hacer… Belarús ama a Iván y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… solamente puedo seguir soñando que ella es mía, mi hermosa princesa de hielo" _Alfred se tumbó en la mullida cama, sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos, mientras una idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza

"_los héroes no lloran, los héroes salvan personas. Dejare ir a Natalia, eso será lo mejor para ambos…" _palpó con la mano el bolsillo de sus jeans, en busca de su celular, y buscó entre los contactos hasta que dio con el numero que buscaba. _"te amo Natalia, te amo como a nadie, así que supongo que esto será lo mejor" _marcó el numero y llevó el celular a su oído, esperando que la persona a la que llamaba le contestase.

"_Piiip, Piiip, Piiip…"_ cuando Alfred ya iba a cortar, una voz delicada y un poco adormilada respondió

"_¿Hola?" _

"_¿U-ucrania, eres tú?" Respondió Alfred, incorporándose levemente _

"_Sí, soy yo, ¿quién habla?" _

"_Er… soy yo, América" _

"_¿Ah? ¿Alfred?" _

"_Si… am, discúlpame por llamarte tan tarde…" _

"_No, no hay problema Alfred, ¿necesitas algo?" _

"_Am... En realidad no... Bueno si, es que... No... Am... ¡Arg!" _

"_Alfred, suenas confuso, ¿todo está bien?" _

"_Yes… everything is fine but… tu hermana Belarús está en mi casa ahora"_

"_¿¡Belarús! ¿Ella esta ahí? ¡¿P-porque? ¿Que hizo?" _

"_Oh, no ella no hizo nada, despreocúpate Yekaterina… yo la encontré en el parque hoy, y la traje a casa…" _

"_¿En el parque? ¿Y ella que hacia allí? Cuando le pregunté a brat por ella, me dijo que se había ido a su casa y no la vio…"_

Maldito bastardo, les mentía a sus hermanas sin asco alguno

"_Oh, no sé qué hacia aquí, Yeky, pero ¿puedes venir a buscarla? Creo que ella no se siente muy bien aquí" _

"_Si, descuida Alfred, voy para allá enseguida. Gracias por avisarme" _

"_Good, see you later"_ Alfred cortó la llamada en medio de un suspiro. Lo había hecho… Belarús se iría de su casa, y con ella se irían todas sus esperanzas… pero era lo que los héroes hacían _¿no?_

"_un héroe nunca duda en sacrificar su felicidad por la de otros"_ y eso, ahora Alfred lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

><p><em><span>BELARÚS *<span>_

Alfred no debió dejar la puerta entre abierta.

Belarús había escuchado todo, bueno casi todo.

Ella estaba muy confundida, demasiado para una persona acostumbrada a tener todo bajo su control y anticipada a los hechos.

Esto realmente la había impresionado ¿Alfred enamorado de ella? Definitivamente su cerebro aun no podía procesar la información recibida de esa manera tan… drástica.

Cuando Alfred la había encarado, y le había dicho esas cosas, su primer pensamiento fue _"mátalo Natalia"_ pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y siguió aquel debate verbal, hasta el final, y quedó realmente sorprendida por el rumbo que había tomado todo. Primero Alfred insultó a su hermano e insinuó algo sobre su estado mental, y luego al minuto le declaró su amor.

Cualquier chica estaría igual de confundida que ella.

Las palabras de Alfred habían creado un remolino en su interior, nublándole por completo y dejándola en una especie de estado catatónico en el suelo de su habitación.

_¿En serio Alfred había dicho eso? ¿El mismo Alfred tonto y narcisista que ella conocía?_ Definitivamente el mundo estaba patas para arriba.

Jamás pensó que él pudiera estar enamorado de ella, vamos, seamos realistas. Ella jamás pensó que él pudiera estar enamorado _de alguien_ más que no sea él; para Belarús, Alfred se parecía a Gilbert en una extraña manera. En su mente no cabían las ideas de:

_Alfred + enamoramiento + ella_, simplemente esas ideas no podían estar enlazadas en la misma oración.

Quería creer que quizás se había imaginado todo, y estaba sobreentendiendo las cosas. El americano odiaba a su hermano, y posiblemente en el fragor de su odio había ideado un plan para confundirla y que ella se pusiera en contra de su _brat._

Eso la enfureció.

Dejó tirado el vestido en el suelo, buscando entre sus pliegues la liga en la que sostenía sus cuchillos, mas esta no estaba. Frustrada, decidió que buscaría un cuchillo cualquiera en la cocina… mataría a Alfred de una buena vez.

Se dirigió a la puerta, y la entreabrió un poco, para ver justo en ese instante que América entraba raudamente en una de las habitaciones. Perfecto.

Con cautela, para no delatar sus movimientos, Belarús abrió lentamente la puerta, y salió de puntillas al pasillo. Tratando en lo posible de verse descubierta, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, como un felino, y comenzó a vagar por el sector, buscando la cocina. Cuando ingresó, no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en la mancha de sangre que había en el piso, olvidando momentáneamente el propósito que la había llevado allí.

¿Qué demonios era esa sangre? Se acercó al lavabo, y diviso en el los restos del vaso que Alfred había roto, y más sangre, tocó con uno de sus finos dedos la superficie del fregadero, palpando la sangre.

"_Muy fresca"_ dedujo pues la sangre ni siquiera se había coagulado aún.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí? Repentinamente ella volvió a recordar la razón de su venida, y tomo uno de los cuchillos de la mesada, el que parecía más afilado, y con él se encaminó a las escaleras otra vez.

Con la misma rapidez y discreción con la que había bajado, inicio su ascenso y pronto se hallo en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Por inercia echó una última mirada tras ella, como verificando que nadie más se hallase ahí, y fue directo a la habitación que ocupaba el americano.

"_Con suerte, el ya estará dormido"_ pensó, pero lo que encontró, o más bien escuchó, en un principio, la dejo totalmente desarmada.

_América estaba llorando. El maravilloso Estados Unidos de América estaba llorando en su cama, justo como un bebé._

Natalia no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos completamente sorprendida por lo que veía. Jamás, jamás en su vida creyó que vería eso, y se sorprendió aun más al ver la pinta que tenia Alfred. Su camiseta y sus jeans estaban salpicados de sangre, y una camisa igualmente manchada estaba tirada en el suelo. Su mano izquierda estaba descuidadamente vendada, y ella podía ver claramente como la antes blanca tela ahora estaba teñida de un fuerte color carmesí.

Pero si esa imagen le dejo sorprendida, las palabras que oyó salir de la boca de Alfred, la dejaron prácticamente desarmada

"_Quizás esto fue una locura, y nunca debí enamorarme de ella…" "los héroes luchan contra el mal… y se quedan con la chica, pero… ¿y si la chica ama al villano? No hay nada que yo pueda hacer… Belarús ama a Iván y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… solamente puedo seguir soñando que ella es mía, mi hermosa princesa de hielo"_

_**"Mi hermosa princesa de hielo"**_

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Acaso… ¿acaso Alfred realmente estaba enamorado de ella?

Indudablemente, Belarús tenía razón para estar embrollada. Las palabras de Alfred, hicieron que de un momento a otro, Natalia se replantease absolutamente todo.

Ver a Alfred llorar… llorar por ella, hizo que un pequeño cablecito haga "clic" en su cabeza

¿Cuántas veces Iván había llorado por ella? Esa pregunta era fácil de responder para Natalia. Innumerables veces; pero por primera vez, Belarús lo veía de un enfoque diferente. Iván no lloraba _por ella_, lloraba porque quería _estar lejos de ella._

¿Cuántas veces le había declarado su amor? Esa también era fácil. Nunca. Iván jamás había dicho que la amaba.

¿Cuántas veces le había dedicado palabras bonitas? Ninguna vez. Iván jamás le había dicho una palabra dulce, ni un cumplido.

_Por un momento, Belarús se planteó una sola pregunta._

_¿Qué lugar ocupo yo, en el corazón de mi hermano?_

Y la respuesta, aunque ella no quisiera creerlo, siempre la supo; ella no ocupaba ningún lugar en la vida de su hermano, bueno, no ocupaba el lugar que ella deseaba en su corazón.

Por primera vez en su vida, de forma voluntaria dejó que lagrimas fluyeran libres por sus blancas mejillas. Había tenido un descubrimiento: en el fondo de su corazón, ella no lo amaba. No amaba a su hermano, y él, él no amaba a nadie, solo a sí mismo.

Con lágrimas aún aguando sus hermosos orbes azules, se puso de pie, y dejó el cuchillo tirado en el suelo, pues definitivamente, ahora sus planes habían cambiado. Ya no quería matar al americano, porque después de todo, él podía ser bastante molesto, pero ella no lo odiaba, y que fuera el enemigo de Iván, no significaba que ella también tenía que ser su enemiga.

Ignorando el hecho de que Alfred había llamado a su hermana, para que venga a buscarla, Belarús fue a su habitación, y se dirigió al balcón. Al sentir el aire frío de la noche sobre su piel, no tuvo otra opción que ponerse la chaqueta de Alfred de nuevo. Miró por última vez la habitación, y decidió huir. Sin mayores dificultades-_no como al principio_- bajo hasta el jardín, y se escabulló hasta la salida, aún llorando, encubierta por la oscuridad de la noche

Al diablo con lo que había dicho sobre las mujeres débiles que lloran. ¡Mierda! Ella no era una mujer débil, pero ahora tenía la necesidad de llorar, de gritar…

Por primera vez en su larga existencia, Belarús se sentía libre, e irónicamente, todo se lo debía a Alfred.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Woah! Este es el mejor capitulo que he escrito para est fic.<strong>_

_**Es que la inspiración me vino así, de pronto nada más. Creo que influyó un poco el hecho de que estoy muy feliz porque el equipo de mi país ha pasado a las semifinales de la Copa América**_

_**¡YAY! Y el resultado es este, así que como ven, una escritora feliz = actualización AWESOME**_

_**Y naturalmente no hay nada que me haga tan feliz como sus reviews, así que si te gustó, por favor deja un review :)**_


	5. MY DEAR

**Chicas, lo siento sé que me tarde mucho, pero no vale la pena poner excusas. Disfruten del capítulo.**

**Perdonen el eventual OoC de Ucrania y Belarús, pero se requería debido a la situación.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos. Todo a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything she Wants.<strong>

_Te amo y si pudiera no amarte/se que te amaría aun lo mismo_

Alfred Jones, estaba abatido.

Esa era la imagen que transmitía el joven, al estar tirado en la cama, y con semejantes pintas.

Hacía rato que había dejado de llorar, porque al fin se había convencido, que aquello no solucionaría nada, pero como le había dicho a Belarús, a veces llorar era bueno.

Los sentimientos encontrados abrumaban la cabeza del estadounidense, pues por un lado estaba la tranquilidad de haberle dicho la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, y por el otro estaba desdicha de su rechazo.

Estaba claro, que por retorcido que pareciera, ella amaba al comunista, o al menos le tenía un cariño muy fuerte.

El reloj de la habitación marcaba el tiempo transcurrido con un tic, toc, tic, toc tan desesperante que Alfred lo lanzó por la ventana. Era tal la desazón del joven, que el más mínimo ruido lo molestaba, así que cuando destruyó el reloj, todo quedo en silencio…

_Demasiado silencio._

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

¿Dormía?

No, de eso estaba seguro. Belarús era una experta combatiente, jamás dormiría ahí, pues de seguro consideraba su casa como territorio enemigo.

Luchó contra las ganas que tenía de ir a verla, o por lo menos de saber si se encontraba bien, pero se contuvo.

Ella había sido demasiado clara, y dentro de poco quizás llegaría Ucrania y se la llevaría de su casa… ¿y de su vida? Si, probablemente.

"_Ella nunca estuvo en tu vida Alfred… no seas idiota"_—murmuro para sí mismo golpeándose la cara

* * *

><p><em>Dolor<em>

_Llanto_

_Liberación_

La bielorrusa corría por las calles neoyorquinas sin una idea muy clara sobre adónde ir… solo corría, corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, y lo que el cansancio le permitiese.

A pesar de sus 19 años, era una mujer muy fuerte… los inviernos de Europa central la habían hecho una mujer fría y las guerras la habían hecho calculadora.

Para muchas naciones, su sola figura era espeluznante, y por sus manos había corrido tanta sangre que hasta podría rivalizar con cualquiera de ellos.

Mientras corría, se puso a pensar sobre su relación con su hermano, y fue como si un velo cayera de sus ojos, y hubiese visto la luz por primera vez.

Al fin admitía que estaba cansada de eso… cansada de la misma rutina de perseguirlo hasta arrancarle llanto desesperado… de en vez de ver amor en esos ojos violetas solo ver negación y un no muy sutil desprecio.

Antes de ser Belarús, o de ser Natalia… ella era una mujer, y por más de que tratase de negarlo necesitaba amor.

Todos necesitamos amor.

¿Cómo era posible que esto le pasara a ella? Había despertado en la mañana con una idea diferente… y ahora se replanteaba toda una vida de subordinación a su hermano.

—"_Iván jamás me verá como más que una hermana… debo aceptarlo, aunque duela un poco"_

El cansancio ya estaba haciendo mella en su delicada figura, pues sus antes blanquísimas mejillas habían tomado un color rosado producto del sofoco de la carrera que había emprendido.

Tomó asiento en un banco que halló en su camino, y secándose las lágrimas se puso a pensar…

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hacer…? ¿Adónde ir?

Una tras otra, las repuestas llegaron como por arte de magia

Iría a su casa.

Olvidaría a Iván…

Reconstruiría su vida…

Parecía ser fácil, ¡lo haría!… O al menos lo intentaría, aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

* * *

><p><em>Toc, toc, toc<em>

En medio del silencio sepulcral de la casa de América, el eco de la puerta se trasladó a cada rincón llamando la atención del dueño.

Definitivamente debería ser Ucrania. El momento de despedirse de Belarús había llegado.

Saltó de la cama, y se lanzó al pasillo, ignorando por completo lo desarreglado que estaba.

¿Qué más daba? Por más que fuera un héroe… los héroes también tienen días malos.

Abría la puerta, y una soñolienta, pero preocupada Ucrania se encontraba del otro lado.

"_América… gracias por…—_Ucrania observó con detenimiento al dueño de casa antes de soltar un gritito_— ¡que te pasó! Estas… ¿lo hizo mi hermana?_

Antes de que América pusiese responder a la pregunta de Ucrania, se vio empujado al interior, y la joven lo obligó a sentarse en uno de los mullidos sofás

"_Explícame por favor que sucedió aquí… ¿Por qué tienes vendada la mano? ¿Y sangre en la camiseta…?"_

Sus ojos se veían preocupados, e incluso al borde del llanto.

Por un momento, al americano le pareció recordar a Arthur cuando se preocupaba por el… tan solo por un momento.

"_Oh, me corté con un cuchillo mientras preparaba mi cena, no es nada"—_mintió para no tener que explicar toda la embarazosa escena que había protagonizado—_ya vienes por Belarús ¿verdad?_

"_Si Alfred… gracias por traerla contigo, estaba preocupada por ella… aunque sea una mujer fuerte y segura sigue siendo mi hermana pequeña y a veces creo que a Iván se le olvida"_

"_No me hables del comunista_—Alfred se sonrojó—_disculpa, sé que es tu hermano pero…"_

"_Descuida, conozco la opinión que tienen acerca de mi hermano y sé que el tiene sus razones y yo no lo juzgo, pero tampoco a ustedes"_

Al contemplar a la ucraniana, Alfred no pudo evitar pensar que era muy diferente a su hermana. Además de las obvias razones, Belarús era muy distinta a Ucrania; ambas tenían caracteres opuestos. Ucrania era dulce y sencilla… y Belarús era fuerte y decidida… todo lo que hacía que Alfred la amase más.

"_En fin… voy a llamarla. ¿Quieres venir?_

"_Si... gracias"_

Ambos, la ucraniana siguiendo al americano, subieron las escaleras rumbo al primer piso de la casa donde estaban las habitaciones.

El corazón de América, por alguna razón que desconocía, latía con extremada rapidez como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.

_Toc, toc_

La puerta de la habitación no estaba cerrada… pero era mejor tocar a recibir un lancetazo por parte de la rubia

_Toc, toc_

Nada… ni el más mínimo ruido que indique que alguien estaba dentro

"_Ucrania… quizás Belarús este dormida"_

"_No creo, voy a entrar a ver ¿sí?"_

"_Ok…"_

Yekaterina empujó suavemente la puerta, llamando a su hermana, pero nadie respondió. Dentro de la habitación obviamente no había nadie, y en el suelo se hallaba aun el vestido con las manchas de sangre…

"_¡Alfred! –_gritó alarmada con lagrimas en los ojos_— ¿mi hermana donde esta?"_

"_¿Belarús no está…? Yo… yo… ¡ella estaba aquí hace una hora!"_

"_¡Pues ahora no está, y quiero que me expliques ahora donde esta mi hermanita… y que hace su vestido manchado de sangre en el suelo!"_

La ucraniana había acorralado a Alfred y ahora exigía respuestas… que lamentablemente el americano no podía darle. Quizás los hermanos soviéticos no eran tan diferentes entre sí

"probablemente se escapó… mira la ventana está abierta, pudo haber salido por el balcón…"

Alfred estaba desesperado, le había dicho claramente que no debía fugarse… pero la bielorrusa no le había hecho caso

"¿Qué le hiciste Alfred…?" los ojos de la ucraniana se nublaron, y finas lagrimas cayeron, dejando surcos húmedos por sus mejillas.

¡God! ¿Qué podía hacer Alfred? Definitivamente, el Hero no estaba preparado para afrontar el llanto de una mujer, así que irremediablemente tuvo que contarle la verdad

* * *

><p>La temperatura del parque donde se hallaba, fría, y que hubiera muchos árboles no ayudaba mucho precisamente.<p>

Belarús temblaba como una hoja, y ella no sabía si era de frío, de cansancio o de tanto llorar… aunque quizás fueran las tres cosas.

De un tiempo a esta parte, haber escapado así, no resultaba ser la mejor idea, pero a lo hecho pecho, y ella no era de las que se echaban para atrás.

Su carácter no le permitía aceptar debilidades ni derrotas, además de que no le era fácil admitir que se había equivocado en desaparecer así y dejar solo a Alfred en la situación en la que se encontraba…

…_Alfred—susurró por lo bajo mientras se refugiaba más en la desgastada chaqueta del americano. _

Nunca le había observado con demasiada atención, pues siempre le pareció molesto, pero ahora que lo pensaba, esa chaqueta era la que siempre llevaba puesta… incluso podía apostar que era su favorita.

_¿Sería real lo que él le había dicho?_

¿Cómo saberlo? Bien podría ser una jugada para perjudicar a su hermano a través de ella, porque si bien la guerra fría había terminado hacía muchos años, las asperezas entre ellos jamás serian limadas, y amigos nunca llegarían a ser… por más "buenas relaciones" finjan tener.

La bielorrusa se acurrucó más en la chaqueta, oliendo el agradable perfume que despedía; olía a mar, a sol, a calidez, a risas, locuras…. Ella era sencillamente su antítesis, y con esa piel blanca representaba nieve, con el carácter frialdad, con la mirada censura…. Pero ningún invierno es perpetuo ¿verdad? El sol podía derretir la nieve… el mar podía hacerla vibrar con sus olas… el amor podía llenarla… solo tendría que dejarse llevar.

_Dejarse amar… ¿era tan difícil?_

Quizás no… pero luchar contra tus propios demonios siempre es difícil, y se necesita entereza para ganar.

De un salto, se levantó de la banca en la que se había establecido, y limpio sus lágrimas.

—Anda Natalia, tú no eres una nenita llorona, demasiadas lagrimas por un día—dijo para sí misma mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta—basta de correr como rata, enfrentaré mis asuntos… y dejaré en claro las cosas con Alfred.

Con ese pensamiento, la joven regresó sobre sus pasos, intentando recordar como volver a la casa del estadounidense… y pensando que le diría al verlo

* * *

><p>—Espera un momento a ver si entendí—Yekaterina aún gimoteaba, pero se las arregló para murmurar—tú estás enamorado de mi hermana… te le declaraste, ¿y ella huyó?<p>

—Yes…— respondió al, en medio de un suspiro

—Pero… ¿en verdad la amas?

—He dicho que si… estoy enamorado de ella…

—Eres una ternura, ¿lo sabes?—respondió la otra, tomando su mano—no te preocupes, ella es obstinada, pero en el fondo, es la misma niña que conozco, ella entenderá. Ahora, vamos a buscarla ¿de acuerdo?

—Si… pero yo saldré a buscarla, conozco mejor la zona. Tu quedate para ver si regresa, te mantendré informada…

—Sí, no te preocupes. Esperaré.

Alfred tomó sus benditas llaves, y sin ni siquiera lanzarse un abrigo encima salió con dirección a su automóvil. A mitad de camino, la voz de Ucrania llamándolo lo hizo voltear

—Alfred, recuerda sonreír—le gritó—eso es lo que necesitan Nat y tú, sonreír…

Aunque no se sentía con ánimos, le pareció que la idea de la joven no era tan mala, así que forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y se despidió de ella, esperando encontrar rápido a Natalia.

…

Condujo por varios minutos, dando vueltas por los alrededores de su cuadra sin encontrar absolutamente nada de ella, cambio el rumbo con dirección a la ciudad, a la espera de encontrarla por allí. Sinceramente no tenía idea de donde podría hallarse

¿Aunque no podía estar tan lejos verdad? Ella estaba bien… o eso quería creer.

Por primera vez maldijo ser un país tan grande, de otra forma quizás hubiera sido más fácil la búsqueda.

Dobló en una cuadra bastante oscura, y manejó lento, observando todo a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a la joven

—Esto es inútil…. Ella no está por aquí—

Se dispuso a retomar la carretera principal, y seguir su búsqueda en otra dirección, pero cuando iba a virar, creyó ver una figura de cabellos platino girar en la dirección opuesta.

Inmediatamente supo que era ella, nadie tenía ese color de cabello tan particular… y nadie rondaría por allí con esa temperatura.

Aparcó en automóvil de cualquier manera, sin importarle nada. La había encontrado! Eso era lo único importante.

—Belarús! Belarús!—gritó, pero ella parecía no escucharlo. Tomó aire, y aceleró el paso, casi corría tras ella, pronto la alcanzaría. — _¡Natalia! ¡Natalia! Dear, ¿__can you hear me__?_

La susodicha, al escuchar esas palabras dio vuelta, repentinamente sorprendida por la presencia del americano

—América viniste a busc—no pudo terminar su frase, porque Alfred la abrazó posesivamente. Su cuerpo parecía tan cálido, tan suave… ¡encima ni siquiera tenía una chaqueta! Se encontraba con la misma ropa que tenía hacía rato, manchada de sangre y con la precaria venda en su mano. Por más que su primer impulso fue rechazarlo, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era dejar que la abrazase, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, le gustaba la sensación cálida que le brindaba el rubio; pareciera que estaba dispuesto a hacerla tibia… a llenarla, a amarla. El chico no la soltaba, así que ella aprovechando que él no vería la expresión de su rostro por estar casi en la oscuridad se permitió abrazarlo también. Descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho y aspiró sin disimulo en aroma que él emanaba… justo como la chaqueta; más concentrado… más embriagante. Pudo sentir como él movía sus manos por su espalda, y que aspiraba el olor de sus cabellos. No se cruzaron palabra en ningún momento. Las palabrasparecían innecesarias en ese momento. Quien los observase pensaría que eran enamorados… y quizás si lo fuesen, aunque ella aun no lo sabía. Pero la magia del momento se perdió cuando Alfred se separó de ella bruscamente, como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sus mejillas y las de ella lucían un tono carmín que delataba lo embarazoso del momento.

—Yo este… no debí hacer eso, disculpame…—pronto al americano trato de explicarse—es que estaba preocupado porque desapareciste y yo…

—Ssh… descuida—lo acalló—está bien, supongo…

Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ambos, durante el cual evitaron mirarse a los ojos, rehuyendo al momento, parados en esa penumbra silenciosos, cavilando e intentando adivinar los movimientos del otro.

_Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que al americano se le hizo imposible estar callado y decidió dar el primer paso._

_-Yo… sinceramente siento todo lo que sucedió. Fue una tontería, y quisiera que olvides todo… _

_-¿Fue una tontería todo lo que me dijiste? ¿El amor que dices sentir también es una tontería?_

_-No, eso no es una tontería, y aunque te incomode, o te parezca imposible, es la absoluta verdad. Sé que nunca aceptarás mis sentimientos… pero me era imposible callarlo más, nuevamente disculpame por haberte forzado a huir con mi comportamiento…_

_En la penumbra, Alfred no quizás no podía ver el adorable sonrojo que cubría el rostro de Natalia, esas palabras, le habían confirmado lo que anteriormente había escuchado, y sorprendentemente sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de un sentimiento que jamás creyó sentir por el americano. _

_En un acto, que ni ella misma esperaba, se acercó al chico, y posó sus pálidas manos en las coloreadas mejillas de él, forzándolo a mirarla a los ojos_

_-Alfred- ella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre, así que al americano le sorprendió gratamente el hecho—yo no huí por eso… yo, perdóname pero te escuché cuando estabas en tu habitación… iba con intenciones de pasar un cuchillo de cocina por tu garganta, pero escuche lo que decías y… ¿es verdad que me amas? Por favor Alfred, necesito saber si esto no es solo un juego más en el que me veo involucrada… huí porque necesitaba poner mi cabeza y mis prioridades en orden… - su mirada azul índigo era penetrante, y parecía más brillante de lo normal acaso… ¿había estado llorando?_

_-Bel, claro que es verdad. Te amo, te lo dije y lo repetiría cuantas veces sea necesario… _

_-Alfred… tengo miedo…- susurró ella aun mirándolo a los ojos—tengo miedo de que esto no sea verdad. Tengo miedo de salir lastimada o lastimar a alguien. Temo que esto no es más que una treta… perderme a mí misma, a mi identidad, a ser como soy… ¡has revuelto todo! quiero creerte pero…_

_Él se puso de rodillas y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos._

_-Escúchame. No estoy hablando como el héroe, tampoco como América… estoy hablándote como Alfred jones: te amo, estoy siendo sincero nunca sentí esto por nadie, en toda mi larga vida. No es un juego… y me harías el ser más feliz si me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte reír, ser feliz…- besó tiernamente la blanca mano, sin dejar de mirarla, no queriendo perderse ninguna reacción—te amo como eres, y creeme que me enamoré de la Natalia fría, obsesiva, testaruda y hasta un poco psicópata que dices ser. No quiero que cambies, eso es justo lo que te hace ser especial, no hay nadie como tú._

_-Alfred… yo no tengo nada que decir, ya lo has dicho todo—una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios—estoy dispuesta a ser solo Natalia para ti… démonos una oportunidad de ser felices…_

_No hubo que decir más. Alfred sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y poniéndose de pie atrajo a Natalia hacia sí, para luego besarla tiernamente._

_Para ambos, aunque de diferentes formas fue una experiencia asombrosa, para Alfred, aquel beso simbolizaba el fin de su lucha, por fin había conseguido una oportunidad con ella, por fin probaría esos labios y abrazaría ese cuerpo que había deseado hasta en sueños, que había poblado sus pensamientos y que le había hecho derramar lágrimas. Para ella, era una liberación, sentía como a medida que esa boca se movía y su lengua rozaba la suya, cadenas invisibles iban soltándose, liberándola de la utopía en la que vivía sumergida, demostrándole que quizás con todas las imperfecciones e incluso lo molesto que podría llegar a ser, Alfred le estaba demostrando una nuevas faceta de la vida la cual ella creía conocer perfectamente. A medida que el beso se profundizaba, el aliento faltaba, pero ninguno quería abandonar ese beso que representaba tanto para ambos._

_Un beso que quizás representaba el inicio de algo que, ambos, esperaban sea tan bueno como el beso mismo._

_Cuando al final, la necesidad de aire era imposible de ignorar, se separaron, dejando un hilillo de saliva compartida entre sus labios._

_Alfred respiraba agitadamente, y abrazó a Natalia con fuerza, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla, estaba preso de una felicidad que le parecía surreal ¿acaso estaba soñando? Debía ser el sueño más lindo que tenía en mucho tiempo. Natalia aún no se recuperaba del shock del beso… pero no se lo diría, porque eso fomentaría su ya sobrealimentado ego… además que le había encantado, aunque aún no lo admitiría, ya que años de ser una persona fría no se cambiaban en unas horas… pero quizás ese cálido chico de la eterna sonrisa ayudaría a agilizar el proceso_

_-Entonces… ¿se puede decir que oficialmente tenemos algo?—preguntó Alfred, aun abrazándola en medio de la acera_

_-Aun no oficialmente, no me has pedido nada… - _

_-ok, entonces hagámoslo oficial—se puso de rodillas nuevamente—¿Natalia, quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?_

_-Si, Alfred Jones… seré tu novia._

_-Te amo…- en un movimiento inesperado, y con la rapidez y fuerza que lo caracterizaban Alfred tomó a Natalia en brazos, y se dirigió a paso lento hasta el automóvil_

_-¡Alfred Jones! Que haces… me vas a…_

_-¿Dejar caer? Sweetie, nunca te dejaré caer—por la manera en que lo dijo, Natalia pudo leer dobles significados en sus palabras—debo llevarte rápido a casa, tu hermana debe estar bastante preocupada._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¡Sestrychku<strong>__!—el grito de Ucrania resonó en toda la casa, cuando vio a los dos llegar a la casa— ¡estoy feliz de que estés a salvo! No sabes lo preocupada que me hallaba…_

_-No fue nada __**siastra, **__estoy bien. No debiste haber venido ni preocupado. Sé cuidarme sola—a pesar de las palabras aparentemente duras, se acercó para abrazar a su hermana, tarea un poco difícil debido a la voluptuosidad de su busto—_

_- Vine para que regresemos juntas a casa. ¿Nos vamos?_

_-Siastra… yo… -Bel miró a Alfred, quien le dedico una suave sonrisa—no quiero regresar todavía. Alfred prometió que me enseñaría la ciudad…_

_-¡oh!—una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Yekaterina, mientras captaba la situación, se ponía de pie y le hablaba al oído a su hermana—está bien, quédate. Pero luego __**malyy, skazhy meni vsi podrobytsi!**_

_**-Tak, siastra**__…- murmuró la bielorrusa un tanto sonrojada._

_-Y tú, asegurate de que mi hermanita regrese bien a casa—le sonrió a Alfred tiernamente antes de retirarse—_

_Minutos después, se hallaban ambos en la sala, completamente solos._

_-¿Y… que haremos?—murmuró ella_

_-Qué te parece si antes de ir a la ciudad… ¿comemos unas hamburguesas y descansamos un rato?_

_-¿Hamburguesas a las 4 de la mañana? ¿Estás seguro?_

_-¡Las hamburguesas son buenas a cualquier hora Natalia!_

_-Si tú lo dices…_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Y así es como yo planeo ser el héroe que salve al mundo de todos sus problemas!"<strong>_

"_**¡Eres un idiota! ¡Esa ni siquiera es una solución! No eres racional… ¡las hamburguesas han taponado tu cerebro!**_

"_**Yo creo que él es así porque lo criaste tú Anglaterre. Tu asquerosa comida y malos modales le atrofiaron el cerebro"**_

"_**¡Shut up wine bastard!"**_

"_**¡Hooligan!"**_

"_**Quizás un poco de vodka lo achispe, ¿da?"**_

"_**No digas idioteces aru~ el vodka no le hará bien"**_

"_**Cállense todos por las buenas o los callo yo por las malas..."**_

"_**Ve~ ve~ tengo hambre"**_

_De nuevo la misma idiota reunión de naciones. Los mismos diálogos estaban enloqueciendo a la pobre Natalia, quien se retorcía en su asiento tratando en vano de calmarse, ¡pero ya habían llegado al límite! Como Alfred parloteaba sin cesar, y esa era la razón de la discusión, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto._

_Se levantó y tomo a Alfred de la chaqueta, obligándolo a mirarla_

"_Alfred, quédate callado por unos momentos y escuchemos a los demás ¿bien?"_

_Inmediatamente Alfred calló y tomo asiento. Todos en la sala se quedaron de piedra._

_¿Belarús y américa llevándose bien? ¿Hablándose en un tono dulce? ¿Alfred callado? _

_Hasta ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta de que la bielorrusa no estaba en su lugar de siempre, sentada al lado del ruso, si no más bien estaba al lado de Alfred. En indudablemente ignoraban que eran más que "amigos"_

_Belarús tomo asiento también, con una sonrisa en el rostro, que a todos se les antojó un tanto psicópata… pero a Alfred le parecía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo._

_Quizás la reunión haya vuelto a ser un fracaso… y hubiese tenido que soportar esas horas perdidas inútilmente ahí, pero no se arrepentía. Haber sido pillados besándose en el pasillo, y escuchar los gritos de asombro de muchos, había sido una grata experiencia. _

_Gracia a Alfred, su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma nuca más, y de una extraña manera… eso le gustaba._

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN.<strong>_

_**YAY! ¡HE TERMINADO EL FIC! HAHA DIJE QUE SERIA CORTITO CHICAS…**_

_**Nuevamente, discúlpenme por el retraso, es que tuve un bloqueo con respecto al final, pero he aquí lo que salió. Si no lleno sus expectativas… de acuerdo, están en su derecho de decírmelo, si les gustó, dejen review.**_

_**Disculpen el eventual OoC de Belarús… pero comprendan que era una escena romántica! u.u**_

_**¡Gracias por su apoyo a todos, y fav's y rev's también!**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto en mi próximo divague!**_

_**Glosario. (usé google translator. No confíen, la traducción es un asco)**_

_**Siastra: hermana**_

_**Sestrychku: hermana pequeña (ucraniano)**_

_**Malyy, skazhy meni vsi podrobytsi!: pequeña, me cuentas todos los detalles.**_

_**Tak, siastra: si hermana (bielorruso)**_


End file.
